Lo que sucede en las termas, se queda en las termas
by IrMA6
Summary: Tras el momento en el que un inconsciente Gajeel terminó encima de una avergonzadísima Levy, los acontecimientos dieron un giro... ¿inesperado? *IMÁGENES PROPIEDAD DE RBOZ*
1. Chapter 1

Personajes originales: de **Hiro Mashima**

 _ **SPOILER**_ _*Historia situada a partir del manga 443*_

* * *

Levy no podía dormir. Llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en el futon, así que decidió darse un baño para poder relajarse.

 _-Espero que no haya más incidentes por hoy_ -pensó con resignación.

Con cuidado de no despertar a las chicas, fue metiendo en la bolsa unas toallas y el aseo. Por último se puso su albornoz y sandalias a juego, y cruzó de puntillas la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta. No sin antes percatarse de que Juvia hablaba en sueños mientras abrazaba su almohada.

-Gray-samaaaa~ Vayamos a darnos un baño juntos bajo las estrellaaaaas… -dijo embelesada.

Levy se rio entre dientes y se fue hacia las termas. Una vez allí, y como era de esperarse a las tres de la madrugada, no había nadie. Así que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se puso a lavarse el pelo y luego la espalda. Notaba que le dolía un poco, debido al golpe de la caída. Eso le hizo recordar por decimosexta vez el momento en el que Gajeel apareció volando desde el baño de los chicos para acabar encima de ella.

-Sólo espero que no me viese desnuda… -se puso roja al recordarlo.

Una vez limpia, se puso la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se fue hacia las aguas termales.

No parecía que hubiese nadie. Poco a poco se fue metiendo en el agua mientras se desenrollaba la toalla, pero tenía la sensación de que alguien la estaba mirando desde las sombras.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? -asustada, se puso rápidamente la toalla, mientras intentaba ver a través del vapor.

-Parece que tú tampoco puedes dormir.

La voz procedía del fondo del baño. Una silueta comenzaba a moverse en dirección a Levy, que se había quedado petrificada al reconocer dicha voz.

-¿Qu-qué haces aquí? ¡Éste es el baño de las chicas! –gritó, mientras se ruborizaba.

-El de los chicos estaba cerrado… supongo que dejaran como mucho un baño abierto, ya que de madrugada nadie viene -Gajeel tenía puesta una pequeña toalla en la cintura. Se detuvo a unos cinco metros de Levy.

-¡No te acerques!

-¡No te voy hacer nada! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora me tienes miedo? -sonreía pícaramente.

-No… no tiene gracia… -Levy empezaba a llorar por todo lo que sentía. Vergüenza, rabia, confusión… Gajeel no sabía lo que ella sentía por él y dudaba mucho que aunque se llegase a enterar, fuese correspondida con algo así. Sabía que a Gajeel solo le interesaban las peleas y ser el mago más fuerte de todos.

-Lo siento… no era mi intención hacerte llorar… -miraba hacia abajo, incapaz de encontrar más palabras de consuelo.

-Mmm… -Levy parecía que iba relajándose y eso a Gajeel le reconfortaba. Se dirigía de nuevo hacia ella, en silencio y despacio; sin que ella lo notara. Levy tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba aire profundamente. A medio metro de ella, Gajeel la miraba cuidadosamente. Su cara estaba sonrosada (mezcla del calor y el rubor); tenía unas brillantes lágrimas entre las pestañas; y se fijó en su pequeño cuerpo, que en nada le recordaba al de una niña.

-Lástima no haber estado plenamente consciente de la situación…

Levy abrió los ojos de golpe y se asustó al ver de pronto a Gajeel tan próxima a ella. Iba a replicar algo, pero enmudeció cuando se puso a quitarla las lágrimas lenta y dulcemente. Se miraron a los ojos como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó con palabras ahogadas.

-Porque es la verdad -susurró.

-Pero dijiste que… que notaste algo pequeño… -echó una mirada de soslayo.

-Eso no quiere decir que me desagradara… -se puso rojo al recordarlo y miraba hacia sus pies.

-¿Cómo? No… mientes… no puedes creer algo así.

-¿Y si lo hago? -giró bruscamente la cara para mirar el rostro ruborizado de Levy, cuyos ojos la brillaban intensamente. -Levy… ¡deja de pensar en estupideces! A mí me gustas tal y como er… -se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose más rojos que nunca. Levy no pudo aguantar más y se precipitó velozmente hacia los escalones para salir del agua.

-¡Levy!

Se detuvo en el último escalón. Se dio la vuelta y le miró. Nunca le había visto poner una cara tan seria y a la vez tan sincera como aquella. Sentía que tenía que creerle. Pero…

-Soy muy poco para ti… de verdad… ¡mira! -sin pensarlo y con rabia, dejó caer la toalla que la envolvía, dejando al descubierto su figura curvilínea y sus pequeños pero redondos pechos. Y más abajo, su azul secreto. -No soy como las demás mujeres… yo…

-Eres preciosa… -Gajeel la miraba embobado.

La forma en la que la miraba, hizo que Levy se tapase con las manos como pudo. No podía creer que hubiese hecho aquello. _-¡Eres completamente idiota, Levy!_

Él, sin dejar de mirarla, se dirigía a ella; hasta que alcanzó sus manos y las apretujó junto a las suyas. Las besó para mayor sorpresa de Levy.

-Si tú aprendiste a aceptarme, con lo monstruoso que puedo llegar a ser a veces… ¿cómo no iba a aceptar lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca? _-¡Demonios! ¡Eso ha sonado demasiado cursi!_

Levy se quedó sin habla. Al ver que no reaccionaba, Gajeel siguió hablándola.

-¡Y por supuesto que no eres como las demás! Eres especial… muy especial para todos nosotros y sobre todo para mí -una de sus manos la posó en el rostro caluroso de Levy.

-Gajeel… ¿de verdad que no me estás tomando el pelo? –respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Tengo cara de hacerlo? ¡Mírame!

Bastaron siete segundos de silencio y una intensa mirada, para acabar juntando sus labios fervorosamente. Levy le rodeó el cuello son sus brazos mientras Gajeel la sujetaba de la cintura. Sus lenguas se encontraban una y otra vez, incluso Gajeel lamió el fino cuello de la peliazul que hizo gemirla de placer. La subió con los brazos hacía él, provocando que Levy se tuviese que agarrar con sus piernas alrededor de su musculado cuerpo. La toalla que llevaba Gajeel en la cintura se resbaló hasta caer al agua, dejando al descubierto su duro miembro. Ella lo notó. Y de la impresión, Levy se separó de Gajeel, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-¡ESTÚPIDO GAJEEL!

-¡OW!

Ambos cayeron al agua, pero Levy fue rápida y se puso en pie, buscando desesperadamente su toalla para taparse.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos haces, enana?! -Gajeel tocaba su mejilla, en donde había recibido el golpe. Estaba sentado en el agua, que le tapaba el quid de la cuestión que causaba tanto alboroto. -¿Qué esperabas? ¿Te crees que soy de piedra?

-¿Alguien ha dicho piedra?

Levy se dio la vuelta hacia la entrada de las termas que era de donde provenía la voz. Y para más inri, resultaba ser nada menos que Evergreen, envuelta en una toalla y con una mano dándole un empujoncito al puente de sus gafas.

-¿Evergreen? ¿Qué estás…? -Levy sentía que la tierra se la tragaba.

-La pregunta no es "Qué hago yo aquí" sino… ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí, y tan… acaramelados? Juju -dijo, con una mano sobre su boca.

-¿Qué has visto exactamente? -en ése momento, Gajeel estaba más preocupado de que le hubiese visto desnudo a lo que pudiese a ver visto entre él y Levy. Fue tanteando por el agua en busca de su toalla.

-Evergreen… por favor… no cuentes absolutamente nada de lo que hayas podido ver -Levy no sabía dónde meterse ni cómo persuadirla. Miró a Gajeel buscando ayuda.

-No dirá nada… porque si no, nosotros diremos lo suyo con Elfman -se puso en pie (con la toalla en su sitio) y cruzó los brazos en modo triunfante.

-¡Perdona pero no hay nada entre nosotros!

-¿Seguro? Yo diría que es más bien un secreto… a voces… gihi -sonreía con arrogancia.

-¡Tch! Maldito… -Evergreen apretaba los puños y fulminaba con la mirada a Gajeel. Estaba quedando en evidencia con su reacción ante las sospechas de la que se la acusaba. Estaba a punto de transformarlo en piedra, pero Levy interfirió.

-Por favor Evergreen… ¡no se lo cuentes a nadie! Por favor… -puso tal cara que nadie podría decirla que no. Evergreen acabó aceptando.

-Está bien. Yo no cuento nada si vosotros no contáis nada… -dijo con morritos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Muchas gracias! -la hizo una reverencia y tras mirar rápidamente a Gajeel, salió corriendo de las termas.

Se quedaron mirándose con desconfianza, hasta que al fin, Gajeel decidió salir del agua. Ya había tenido bastante.

-Recuérdalo -le dijo, sin mirarla cuando pasó por su lado.

-Tú también…


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes originales: de **Hiro Mashima**

 _ **SPOILER** *Historia inspirada tras el manga 443, paralela a la original*_

* * *

-¡Buenos días a todas! –Kana acababa de despertar de golpe y gritando como una loca- ¡Hora de levantarse!

-¿Cómo puedes despertarte con tanta energía? Pensé que de entre todas nosotras, serías la que estarías k.o. con todo lo que bebiste ayer… -confesó Lisanna mientras se desperezaba.

-¡Esa es la principal razón por la que estoy así! Ésta noche habrá una fiesta, organizada por Blue Pegasus –dijo excitada la maga de cartas, mientras alzaba el puño.

-Vaya vaya… no tenía ni idea –Mira fue la única que ya había comenzado a vestirse.

-Si no está Gray-sama, a Juvia no le importa la fiesta –dijo, mientras abrazaba su almohada entre lágrimas dramáticas.

Kana se lanzó encima de Juvia, mientras la manoseaba los pechos.

-¿Para qué necesitas a Gray teniéndome a mí?

-Juvia ya te dijo que no la interesabas… -sollozaba, a la vez que se la intentaba quitar de encima.

-Levy, ¿va todo bien? -preguntó Lissana, al ver que Levy era la única que aún no había salido de su futon a pesar del escándalo de las demás.

-Sí… sí… estoy bien.

-Pues no lo parece con esas ojeras… -Mira las había estado escuchando y se acercó a ellas. Se arrodilló para acercarse mejor a Levy- ¿No pudiste dormir bien?

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a dormir con tanta compañía y estaré nerviosa por el viaje, no sé…

-¿Nerviosa de qué? ¡No puedes decir que estás nerviosa tras nuestra sesión de ayer en el onsen! –Kana había dejado a Juvia en paz, y se puso cerca de donde estaba Levy.

-Sí… te aseguro que sí… -susurró hacia sí misma, mientras se ponía roja al recordar su encuentro con Gajeel la pasada noche.

-¿Cómo? –Kana acercó su cara a la de Levy para escucharla mejor.

-¡Nada nada! ¡Cosas mías! Jeje –Levy se puso rápidamente de pie y empezó a vestirse igual que el resto.

Una vez que estuvieron listas, bajaron al salón principal, en donde ya había bastante gente; muchos de ellos turistas. En unos amplios sofás de cuero oscuro, estaban Hibiki y Jenny hablando animadamente. Frente a ellos, permanecía de pie un chico de pelo oscuro y revuelto, y no llevaba nada más que un bañador de color gris. No podía ser otro que…

-¡GRAY-SAMAAAAAAAA! –Juvia voló directa hacia el cuello del chico. Se dio la vuelta.

-¡Arrgg! Perdona, creo que te has… -el chico no era Gray, aunque se le parecía mucho. Excepto por los ojos de color turquesa claro, un lunar cerca del ojo derecho y una pequeña cicatriz entre el cuello y la clavícula izquierda.

-¡Aaaahhh! Juvia lo lamenta mucho, mucho, mucho –se puso muy roja y hacia una y otra vez rápidas reverencias. - _¿¡Cómo has podido confundir a tu querido Gray-sama!?_

-No importa, no importa… -el chico la cogió de la mano y se la llevó cerca de sus labios- Siempre y cuando lo haga una chica tan guapa como tú –y la besó dicha mano.

Juvia dio un pequeño grito y miraba a las chicas pidiendo ayuda. Ahora estaba más roja que antes. Fue entonces cuando Kana interfirió y se plantó delante del chico.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Perdona, no era mi intención molestar, pero soy una persona que dice lo que piensa y hace lo que quiere –dijo con un tono desafiante.

-¿Ah sí? Yo también soy una persona muy sincera; así que como vuelvas a molestarla…

-¿No me digas que son pareja? –el chico de pronto puso cara de asombro y decepción.

-No, no lo somos. Sólo soy una amiga con derecho a tocarle los pechos –dijo con cara de parsimonia.

-¡Kana! ¡No digas esas cosas tan malinterpretadas a cualquiera! –Juvia agitaba los brazos en señal de protesta.

-Vaya vaya, pues sí que se parece a Gray –dijo Mira al acercarse a ellos. Pero dejó de mirarlos, y prestó atención al sofá que había detrás.

-¡Jenny! –gritó.

-¡Mirajane! –Jenny se levantó y fue en dirección a Mira y las demás. –¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Todo bien?

-Sí. Estupendamente. No sabíamos que vuestro gremio tuviese unas termas tan buenas.

-¡Ya ves! Aunque no ganásemos en los Juegos Mágicos, tenemos cosas que otros gremios no –dijo Jenny con malicia.

-Cuando quieras volvemos a competir –Mira en cambio, no dejaba de mostrarla una cara amable.

En ése momento, aparecieron el resto de miembros más conocidos de Blue Pegasus. Ren, Eve e Ichiya en cabeza, seguidos por Elfman, Gajeel y Lily. En cuanto todos estuvieron de frente, Levy y Gajeel se miraron por unos segundos, pero enseguida giraron la cabeza avergonzados. Nadie se dio cuenta de ése detalle.

-Bueno, ternuras mías, debo comunicaros el plan de ésta noche~ -dijo Ichiya, mientras guiñaba un ojo y hacia su gesto con las manos cruzadas.

-¡Pero si aún es pronto! No hemos ni desayunado, ¡como un hombre! –saltó Elfman alzando uno de sus enormes puños.

-Tranquilo, onii-san –le dijo Lisanna con una mirada resignada.

-Tiene razón, lo primero es lo primero. ¡Meeeen! –Ichiya señaló una sala que había al fondo a la izquierda. Al entrar, todos quedaron maravillados por el buffet que había. Los chicos fueron rápidos cogiendo platos y platos de comida, en cambio las chicas se lo tomaron con más calma.

-Por cierto, no me he presentado –dijo el chico de ojos turquesas a Juvia, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ahora llevaba puesta una camiseta- Me llamo Dawid.

-Soy Juvia –le incomodaba tenerle cerca después de lo que había pasado. También por el hecho de ser como Gray, sin ser Gray.

-Dawid es el último miembro en unirse a nosotros –dijo Eve sentándose al lado de Dawid. –Tiene la costumbre de estar con poca ropa, porque es muy caluroso.

-Ya veo –Juvia intentaba prestar atención a lo que estaba comiendo; pero la ponía nerviosa que Dawid se la quedase mirando constantemente.

Levy se había servido una buena taza de té negro. Se sentó en un extremo de la mesa en donde estaban todos. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Gajeel se puso enfrente, con Lily a su lado.

-Buenos días –dijo Gajeel sin mirarla.

-Bu-buenos días… -dijo Levy tímidamente.

-Mmmm… ¡Huelo a kiwi! Si me disculpáis… -Lily no perdió el tiempo y se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Permanecieron durante unos minutos en silencio mientras desayunaban. La mesa estaba muy animada y eran los únicos que no estaban a ninguna conversación. Así que Gajeel aprovechó la oportunidad.

-Cuando quieras, repetimos… -soltó de manera indiferente, mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios.

Levy, por los nervios, se le resbaló la taza de las manos y por poco se le cae al suelo. No era capaz de mirarle a la cara.

-¡Ruego a todos silencio por favoooor! –gritó el líder del gremio de Blue Pegasus, Bob. Estaba subido en una mesa, para que todos pudiesen verlo y oírlo mejor. –Debo anunciar las actividades que se harán durante ésta noche en la fiesta "Pegasus Dansu Matsuri".

Todos los que estaban en la sala, aplaudieron y vitorearon al líder de Blue Pegasus.

-Lo primero será anunciaros la gran cena que realizaremos afuera en nuestros jardines, al otro lado de nuestras termas. Luego tendremos nuestro tradicional concurso de disfraces, en donde el ganador o ganadora, se llevará un premio de 900.000 jewels. (Hubo más plausos).

-Pero sin lugar a dudas, nuestro concurso estrella; será el "Pegasus Dansu" en donde aquella persona que gane en canto, baile y espectáculo, ganará nada más y nada menos… ¡qué 1.800.000 jewels!

Se formó un gran estruendo y algunos incluso se taparon los oídos por el ruido.

-¡1.800.000! ¿Sabéis lo que es eso? ¡Podremos viajar hacia donde han ido los del equipo A! –voceó Kana hacia su grupo, para que la oyesen.

-¡Pero primero tenemos que convencer a la Tribu del Dios del Trueno! –gritó Lisanna, tapándose los oídos.

-¡Eso será pan comido! –gritó Elfman- ¡Iré a buscar a Evergreen!

Cuando salió de la sala, la gente ya se había calmado bastante tras la noticia del premio. Muchos fueron corriendo a apuntarse a las listas que Bob había dejado pegado en una de las paredes de la sala.

Gajeel no perdió el tiempo y le guiñó un ojo hacia Levy.

-Me apuntaré y demostraré mi gran canto –dijo Gajeel, todo confiado en sí mismo.

-No creo que sea buena idea… -Levy lo dijo de la manera más suave que pudo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso no te gusta cómo canto? –golpeó la taza en la mesa, pero sin llegar a romperla.

-Bueno… creo (y no te lo tomes a mal) que no es una virtud tuya –sonrió amablemente para que no se lo tomara muy a pecho.

-Gihi… pero tengo otras virtudes que conoces muy bien, ¿verdad?

La peliazul se ruborizó al instante y estuvo por replicarle, pero les interrumpieron.

-¡Tenemos que apuntarnos! Aunque a mí no se me da bien lo de cantar o bailar… si fuese un concurso de ingerir alcohol lo más rápido posible… tendríamos alguna posibilidad por mi parte.

-No te preocupes Kana, ya pensaremos en algo –Mira y el resto, se habían puesto de pie, rodeando el extremo de la mesa- ¿A alguien se le da bien bailar o cantar?

Hubo un silencio inquietante. Nadie dijo nada.

-¿Y si os hacéis entre vosotros un casting para conocer vuestros talentos? –sugirió Dawid, que no había podido evitar escuchar la conversación.

-¿Tú vas a participar, Dawid? –preguntó Lisanna.

-Los miembros de Blue Pegasus no tenemos permitido participar en un concurso que nosotros mismos organizamos.

-Sí, tiene lógica- dijo Levy.

-¡Juvia! –Dawid se giró hacia Juvia- ¿Por qué no te presentas al concurso?

-Juvia es muy avergonzada para ese tipo de cosas… -dijo un poco asustada- _¡Qué directo! Llamando a Juvia por su nombre…_

-¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Durante la tarde, haremos un casting entre nosotros! –soltó Kana, toda animada. –Pero la cosa está en quiénes harán de jurado…

-Podemos pedírselo a algún miembro de Blue Pegasus de confianza, puesto que no participan y lo verán todo de manera objetiva –sugirió Mira.

-¡Ésa es una buena idea! –dijo Lily, que lo había escuchado todo y se aproximaba hacia el grupo con su tercer trozo de pastel de kiwi en un plato.

-Pues vamos a organizarnos para no perder el tiempo. Así haremos algo productivo en lo que regresa Laxus de donde quiera que esté… -dijo Mira un poco apenada.

-¡EN MARCHA! –gritó Kana.

-¡SÍ!


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes originales: de **Hiro Mashima**

 _ **SPOILER** *Historia inspirada tras el manga 443, paralela a la original*_

* * *

Durante el resto de la mañana, permanecieron la mayoría de los miembros de Fairy Tail juntos. Algunos ya tenían claro que no tenían nada que hacer respecto al concurso, como era el caso de Kana, Lily y Lissana. Otros en cambio ya tenían muy claro qué iban hacer para el casting.

-Tengo entendido que las participaciones son individuales. Tenemos hasta las 19:00 para apuntarnos al concurso - explicó Mira al resto de oyentes. Estaban sentados en unas terrazas en los jardines, mientras observaban cómo los miembros de Blue Pegasus, se dedicaban a decorarlo todo. –El escenario es impresionante, ¿verdad?

-Dentro de unas horas, estaré ahí subido con todo el mundo aplaudiéndome y animándome, gihi.

-Eso dependerá de lo que opine el jurado… si es que aceptan el hacernos el favor –Kana se llevó una botella a los labios- ¡Anda! Hablando de ellos…

Lily traía consigo a Jenny, Hibiki y Dawid, que se ofrecieron a ayudarles.

-He conseguido convencerlos–dijo Lily, con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Estupendo! –gritó Kana, mientras brindaba con un amigo invisible.

-¿Quiénes son los que van a participar? –preguntó Hibiki.

-Nosotros. Los futuros vencedores del "Dansu Matsuri" –intervino Freed, seguido por Evergreen, Bickslow y un Elfman cabizbajo.

-¡Ooh! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros, Freed-san! –dijo sonriente Lisanna. Enseguida, se fijó en la cara de Elfman- Oniisan, ¿qué te pasa?

-Lo que pasa es que participaremos… ¡pero nos quedaremos entre los cuatro (aunque nuestro querido Laxus no participe) el premio! –dijo tajantemente Evergreen.

-¡¿QUÉEEE?!

-Lo que habéis oído –soltó Freed, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Bastardos! ¡No podéis hacer eso! ¡Precisamente hemos venido aquí por vosotros! –Gajeel se levantó bruscamente, tirando la silla al suelo.

-Nosotros no pedimos que nadie nos fuese a buscar- dijo Freed.

-¿NI PARA AYUDAR AL MAESTRO QUE ESTÁ EN PELIGRO? –rugió Gajeel.

Los de la Tribu del Trueno se quedaron pasmados. Les contaron todo lo relacionado con el viaje de incógnito de Natsu y lo demás, del sacrificio que hizo Makarov para protegerlos del peligro de un imperio enemigo…

-No teníamos ni idea de nada… estábamos dolidos por lo que pasó con el gremio… -Freed se mordía el labio inferior, mientras miraba a sus pies- De todos modos… ¿Acaso pensáis que podamos hacer algo? Si el maestro prefirió ocultárnoslo y además han ido Natsu, Erza y el resto… ¿No sería demasiado? Llamaríamos la atención.

-Si eres un cobarde, ¡quédate aquí! –le espetó Gajeel a la cara.

-Gajeel, tranquilízate –Levy le agarraba de un brazo. Éste gesto hizo que Gajeel se calmase de inmediato.

-Haremos lo que quiera hacer Laxus –dijo Evergreen, poniéndose delante de Freed- Pero hagamos una cosa mejor. Una apuesta.

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta? –preguntó Kana, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

-Hagamos lo siguiente: participaremos nosotros tres y si alguno gana, nos quedaremos con el dinero.

-¿Y si perdéis? –Gajeel ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Los de la Tribu del Trueno se miraron entre ellos, mientras asentían.

-Si gana alguno de vosotros, iremos en busca del maestro. Aunque la palabra final será lo que Laxus decida…

-Entonces si al final todo dependerá de Laxus, ¿a qué viene la apuesta? –dijo Juvia.

-¡Para darle más emoción, por supuesto! –a Kana ya se le iba subiendo el alcohol.

-¡Como un hombre! –gritó Elfman.

-Esto se está poniendo interesante… -Hibiki miró a Jenny y Dawid sonriendo.

-Pues que cada uno piense en lo que quiere hacer y decidamos dónde hacer el casting –dijo Lily.

Todos siguieron a los tres miembros de Blue Pegasus. Les condujeron a una enorme sala en la tercera planta del hotel. Había varias mesas alargadas y bastante espacio alrededor.

-Ésta es nuestra sala de reuniones –explicó Hibiki- Le pregunté a nuestro maestro si podríamos utilizarla y me dijo que no había ningún problema.

-Sois muy amables por todo lo que estáis haciendo por nosotros –Mira sonreía hacia Hibiki, provocando que éste se sonrojara.

Colocaron entre todos una de las mesas cerca de la pared, tres sillas en uno de los laterales largos y dejaron un gran hueco vacío en medio de la sala. Como era la hora de comer, quedaron en que a las 17:00 se reunieran de nuevo en la sala para comenzar el casting.

-¿Tú qué vas hacer, enana? –preguntó el mago de hierro mientras se servía un montón de carne.

-Mmmmm… no estoy muy segura de participar… -dijo tímidamente.

-¿Cómo? Seguro que sabes hacer algo interesante- aseguró Gajeel, mientras se dirigían a una de las mesas del comedor.

-No te creas… sólo se me dan bien las cosas relacionadas con los libros…

Gajeel se quedó mirándola, pero no supo que decirla. El resto de miembros comentaban entre ellos la idea que tenían sobre lo que harían. Elfman no se convencía sobre qué hacer, así que al final renunció; por lo que Mira era la única de los Strauss con esperanzas de ganar, así que sus hermanos pequeños no dejaron de animarla y apoyarla durante el resto de la comida.

Cuando todos terminaron, fueron corriendo para comenzar a "entrenarse". Levy seguía dándole vueltas sobre ello, hasta que una voz grave le dijo al oído:

-Baila para mí… demuestra de lo que eres capaz.

Al girarse rápidamente, vio como Gajeel se adelantaba sin mirar atrás. Su corazón estaba muy acelerado, y no sabía hasta qué punto se le daba bien lo de bailar en solitario. Pero quería impresionar a Gajeel. Aunque la vergüenza la matase tras la función.

 _Una hora más tarde_

Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow y Mira, ya estaban esperando sentados cerca de la puerta cuando llegó Levy. Todos se habían cambiado de ropa, y Evergreen llevaba una túnica negra que la tapaba de la cabeza a los pies. Dentro se oía cantar a Juvia; y lo poco que se la podía oír, no lo hacía nada mal. Al rato, justo cuando Juvia salía, apareció Gajeel junto con Lily; con su inconfundible esmoquin blanco con sombrero a juego, unas gafas de sol oscuras y su guitarra (que nadie sabía de donde la había sacado).

-¿Quién es el siguiente? –preguntó Jenny, asomándose a la puerta.

-¡Yo! –contestó Evergreen.

-El siguiente seré yo –dijo Bickslow.

-¿Por qué estáis aquí si no vais a participar? –preguntó de manera brusca Gajeel hacia Kana, Elfman y Lisanna.

-Tenemos curiosidad de saber quiénes ganaran. Total, no hay nada mejor que hacer…- contestó Kana, mientras bebía.

-Juvia estaba taaan nerviosa… espero que Juvia lo haya hecho bien. Juvia sólo pudo cantar así por sus sentimientos hacia Gray-samaaaa –Juvia cerraba los ojos mientras se movía graciosamente en la silla en la que acababa de sentarse- Además a Juvia le puso nerviosa Dawid, porque no dejaba de sonreír todo el rato y era vergonzoso.

-¡Mucha suerte, Juvia! –le dijo Mira mientras le tocaba uno de los hombros para consolarla.

Levy temblaba un poco por los nervios. Nunca jamás había bailado delante de nadie y menos tal y como lo iba hacer. Gajeel no dejaba de mirarla con curiosidad y con picardía, ya que se había puesto una camiseta bastante corta y una falta larga que enseñaba un poco el ombligo.

Al cabo de un buen rato, todos habían entrado y salido. Ahora era el turno del veredicto del jurado, que les habían dicho que esperasen fuera mientras se decidían. No tardaron mucho en salir los tres y Hibiki tenía una hoja en la mano.

-Bien, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que habrá tres finalistas.

Todos contuvieron la respiración.

-Y son: ¡Evergreen! (ella y los otros dos de la Tribu del Trueno gritaron de alegría), ¡Juvia! (se llevó las manos a la cara mientras la daban la enhorabuena y Dawid la miraba intensamente) ¡y Levy! (se quedó blanca y sin poder reaccionar, hasta que Lisanna y Mira la felicitaron).

-¿A qué hora empezaba la cena? –dijo de repente Lily.

-A las 21:00. Luego a las 22:30 será el concurso de disfraces, y el "Pegasus Dansu" a las 23:30 –explicó mecánicamente Hibiki.

-Pues vamos a darnos prisa en cambiarnos- dijo Freed.

Mientras subían a sus dormitorios, Levy se había quedado rezagaba por las demás chicas que doblaban la esquina, y Gajeel aprovechó el momento para agarrarla y empujarla hacia atrás contra la pared, quedándose sus caras muy de cerca. Notaban sus alientos cálidos y sus respiraciones agitadas. Gajeel se agachó para besarla con ternura en los labios mientras Levy se dejaba hacer. Al separarse, ella tenía las mejillas muy encendidas y notó que Gajeel levemente también.

-¿No estás enfadado por no haber sido seleccionado? –preguntó Levy preocupada.

-Sabía desde el principio que no ganaría, lo hice para que tuvieses el coraje de participar–confesó Gajeel a la vez que se quitaba las gafas oscuras y se las ponía en la cabeza.

-¡Eres de lo que no hay! –puso su típica cara de mosqueo que conocía tan bien Gajeel.

-Esto me recuerda a cuando te nombraron para ser maga de clase-S… parece que fue hace una eternidad de eso…

-Es verdad…- Levy, todavía sonrojada, se puso a recordar los viejos tiempo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Aunque esta vez no pueda permanecer a tu lado constantemente… -decía Gajeel mientras cogía la barbilla de Levy para que lo mirase a los ojos- Quiero que sepas que para mí, siempre serás "la más grande" de todas.

-Gajeel…

Se besaron lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo mientras se abrazaban con fuerza, permaneciendo así durante unos intensos minutos. Al detenerse, Gajeel le susurró algo al oído, y se fue.

Había mucho ambiente afuera en los jardines. Todo el mundo comía y bebía sin parar, hasta que llegó la hora del concurso de disfraces. El ganador resultó ser un niño de siete años, que pudo transformarse en un adorable dragón delante del público, que aplaudían como locos. Los padres del niño, subieron al escenario para abrazarlo y darle la enhorabuena; y el maestro de Blue Pegasus hizo la entrega de un trofeo más un cheque con los 900.000 jewels.

Cuando bajaron del escenario, Bob presentaba el concurso final de la noche, y los treinta y seis participantes esperaban cerca del escenario.

-Mucha suerte, chicas –dijo Evergreen a Levy y Juvia cuando pasó al lado de ellas –La vais a necesitar, juju.

-Lo mismo decimos –soltó Levy, mientras ambas la echaban una mirada desafiante.

Juvia llevaba un largo vestido azul y blanco, compuesto por un corsé que tenía (lo que parecían) cristales brillantes y una larga capa transparente. La quedaba como un guante.

-Ojalá Gray-sama estuviera aquí para ver éste conjunto tan bonito que compró Juvia para alguna ocasión especial… -decía mientras sollozaba.

-No te preocupes por eso… al menos no te dará tanta vergüenza cantar porque no está delante… -susurró Levy mientras se miraba a sí misma. Había conseguido encontrar ropas acorde al tipo de baile que iba a realizar. Se trataba de un top ajustado que mostraba los hombros y el ombligo, haciendo juego con una larga falda del que colgaban unas monedas de plata. También tenía un pañuelo muy largo que la cubría la cabeza, ajustándose a su frente. Iba entera de color rojo.

-¡Y el primer concursante de éste año es…! –gritó Bob.


	4. Chapter 4

Personajes originales: de **Hiro Mashima**

 ** _SPOILER_ ** *Historia inspirada tras el manga 443, paralela a la original*

Consejo: os recomiendo escuchar las canciones mientras leéis cada parte para meteros más en la historia ;)

* * *

Ya habían actuado catorce participantes, que se situaban sentados abajo en el lado izquierdo del escenario. Los que no habían participado todavía, se sentaban en el lado derecho, a la misma altura que los otros. Juvia se estaba preparando para cuando terminase la actuación de un joven que estaba cantando en ése momento.

-¿Qué te parece así? Te favorece mucho –Levy convenció a Juvia para que la dejase peinarla, colocando su pelo azulado en una coleta que caía por uno de sus hombros. Le daba un toque más inocente.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Levy! Juvia está muy agradecida- dijo, mientras se toqueteaba el pelo- Juvia te da ánimos y bendiciones para tu unión con Gajeel-kun.

-Eeehhh… -Levy puso cara de sorpresa y de pánico- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? Si no hay nada entre nos…

-Levy-chaaan- Juvia puso sus ojos y su sonrisa en modo de confidelidad- Cuando apareciste en nuestro viaje, te vimos coqueteando con Gajeel descaradamente; no hace falta disimularlo.

-Yo… yo… -no sabía dónde meterse.

-Pero si preferís mantenerlo en secreto… ¡Juvia se guardará el secreto a la tumba! No se lo contará a nadie. Ni siquiera a Gray-sama.

\- … Gracias, Juvia- ya la daba igual ocultar lo evidente.

En ése momento, el concursante que había en el escenario, bajaba por las escaleras, y Juvia empezó a temblar.

-Y ahora, os presentamos a la maga de agua… ¡Juvia Loxar!

El público aplaudía, mientras aparecía sobre el escenario Juvia. No veía bien a la gente debido a los focos porque la deslumbraba la visión.

 _-Mejor no ver bien al público, así Juvia no se pondrá nerviosa._

Respiró hondo y a los pocos segundos, sonaba la canción que había escogido. Era de sus favoritas, pero jamás la había cantado para nadie, sólo para ella misma y para los peluches de Gray que tenía en su cuarto. Se dejó llevar.

 _ **-The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen… A kingdom of insolation and it looks like I'm the queen~**_

El público la miraba estupefacta y sin apartar la vista de ella. Levy también la miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿En serio que Juvia canta tan bien?- observó.

Juvia cantaba tímidamente, pero poco a poco, se fue abriendo como una flor, y se dejaba llevar haciendo formas diversas con el agua. Luego la hacía desaparecer antes de que tocase el suelo. Cada vez se iba moviendo más libremente por el escenario.

 _ **-It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through… No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free~**_

La gente de las primeras filas la aplaudían y gritaban animándola, e incluso la gente del fondo que estaba sentada se levantaba. Todos los miembros de fairy tail gritaban como locos, y Dawid la aplaudía sin parar y sin quitarla los ojos de encima.

 _ **-The cold never bothered me anyway~**_

Juvia finalizó su actuación con los brazos levantados y en una postura como si hubiese terminado de interpretar una obra de teatro. Todos empezaron a decir su nombre a coro, mientras Juvia saludaba tímidamente (había vuelto a la realidad) y bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Has estado increíble! ¡Seguro que ganas! –Levy la abrazó antes de que el resto de participantes y curiosos que rondaban por allí, se abalanzaran sobre ella.

-Juvia tiembla ahora mucho… incluso la cuesta respirar…

-No te preocupes, son por los nervios de antes. Tú ahora descansa… ¡si es que te dejan! –soltó Levy mientras varias personas la empujaban y dejaban atrás para poder acercarse más a Juvia.

Después del pequeño barullo formado tras la actuación de Juvia, continuó el concurso. Actuaron seis personas más, hasta que Levy escuchó un nombre familiar.

-¡Y seguiiiiimos con éstas emocionantísimas actuaciones! ¡Llegó el turno de la maga de ojos de piedra y magia de hadas… Evergreen!- gritó Bob.

Una vez que Evergreen estuvo en medio del escenario, justo cuando empezó a cantar, se quitó la túnica que había llevado puesta durante todo este tiempo. Llevaba una falda muy corta de color negra, con unas ligas en las piernas, un top corto de cuero a juego con la falda, que mostraba sus exuberantes pechos casi por completo, por no hablar de los tacones tan altísimos que llevaba. Si quería ganar provocando, lo había conseguido.

 _ **-I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy, just like all of thoughts they always get a bit naught… when I'm out with me girls I always play a bit bitchy, can't change the way I am: sexy, naught, bitchy me~**_

Los chicos gritaban y silbaban como posesos, mientras que las chicas se quedaban con la boca abierta o mirándola mal. Sólo había una chica por la segunda fila que animaba de la misma forma que los chicos.

-Vaya vaya… -Mira tenía los ojos cerrados mientras ponía una sonrisa de perplejidad.

-¡Desde luego que es una pervertida! ¡Se quiere llevar al público y al jurado de calle provocando!- Gajeel se salía de sus casillas ante tal injusticia.

Elfman en cambio se había quedado con los ojos en blanco y con la boca abierta. De vez en cuando ponía las manos delante de los ojos, pero los iba abriendo de vez en cuando, muy avergonzado.

-¿Cómo voy a poder competir contra… eso? –Levy resignada, miraba desde abajo a una explosiva Evergreen- No tengo ninguna posibilidad…

 _ **-Sexy sexy sexy… naughty naughty naughty… bitchy bitchy bitchy~**_

Se paseaba por el escenario mientras se acercaba a la primera fila, pero sin llegar a que la pudiesen tocar los pies. Coqueteaba mientras bailaba hasta que finalizó la canción. Los aplausos y gritos fueron más sonoros que nunca.

Fue casi imposible volver con la rutina del concurso cuando Evergreen bajó del escenario (con la túnica puesta de nuevo) porque todo el mundo la paraba para felicitarla. Fue en ése momento cuando apareció Elfman, cogiendo a Evergreen en brazos y sacándola de entre el gentío que se había formado, provocando el enojo de todos. Pero Evergreen agradecía que la rescatase y se puso levemente roja al mirarlo a la cara.

Bob pedía calma al público para poder seguir con el concurso, recordando que aún quedaban tres participantes. Cuando hubo por fin calma, fue nombrando a los concursantes. Hasta que finalmente…

-¡Y aquí tenemos a nuestra última participante de la noche! ¡La maga de escritura sólida… Levy McGarden!

- _Llegó mi turno… ¡tú puedes!_

Con la tela que la cubría la cabeza y ajustada a su frente, se tapó el resto del cuerpo mientras subía al escenario que permanecía a oscuras. Se puso en el centro del escenario y se sentó cruzando las piernas. Respiraba hondo para calmarse, y al dar la señal, empezó a sonar la canción y a encenderse las luces poco a poco. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

 _ **-Do you recall, not long ago, we would walk on the sidewalk; innocent, remember?**_ _ **All we did was care for each other~**_

Abría los ojos lentamente, y mientras seguía cantando, se fue poniendo de pie despacio, sin apartar la tela de su cuerpo.

 _ **-But the night was warm, we were bold and young; all around the wind blows, would only hold on to let go~**_

Totalmente en pie, se desprendió de la tela del cuerpo, mostrando su vientre y estirando los brazos hacia delante, mientras se movía al ritmo de la música.

 _ **-Blow a Kiss, fire a gun; we need someone to lean on; blow a kiss, fire a gun, we need some to lean on. Blow a Kiss, fire a gun; we need someone to lean on; blow a kiss, fire a gun, we need some to lean on~**_

Al sonar sólo el instrumental, Levy movía sensualmente las caderas de un lado a otro, despacio; para dar paso a un shimmy, sin parar de moverse al ritmo que la dictaba la música. Todos guardaban silencio. Ésta vez no hubo gritos ni aplausos, solo ojos que no pestañeaban ni un segundo.

-Oohhh… no sabía que Levy supiera moverse así- dijo con sonrisa picarona Kana.

-Lo hace genial, ¿verdad Gajeel?- preguntó Lily mirándole. Pero éste no le respondió, ni siquiera le había escuchado. Sus ojos carmin estaban fijos en Levy, como hipnotizado.

 _ **-What will we do when we get old? Will we walk down the same road? Will you be there by my side? Standing strong as the waves roll over~**_

Mientras cantaba, miraba a Gajeel, que estaba situado casi al fondo, sentado con el resto de sus nakamas. Él la observaba sin pestañear y con semblante serio.

 _ **-When the nights are long, longing for you to come home; all around the wind blows, we would only hold on to let go~**_

Mientras cantaba de nuevo el estribillo, hacía ondulaciones con el estómago, mientras movía los brazos con parsimonia. De vez en cuando, hacía un redoble de caderas, incluso mostraba una cara coqueta con una mirada de misterio. Estaba mostrando una Levy que nadie conocía y que nadie se hubiese podido imaginar.

Cuando la canción llegaba a su fin, Levy volvió a situarse en el medio del escenario, se fue sentando con las piernas cruzadas, mientras colocaba sus manos con formas irregulares, casi tapándola la cara. Finalmente, se apagaron las luces.

El silencio duró cinco segundos, para dar paso a un estallido de vítores y silbidos escandalosos. Incluso algunos se atrevían a gritarla piropos y frases subiditas de tono.

-¡EL QUE VUELVA A GRITAR ALGO LE PATEARÉ EL TRASERO! –Gajeel se puso en pie, empujando a todos los chicos que estaban gritando, mientras intentaba llegar a Levy.

Mientras tanto, la peliazul hizo lo posible por bajar del escenario, pero todos los que la esperaban abajo la daban miedo. Pero en el instante en que se impacientaban y subieron al escenario para reclamarla, apareció Gajeel golpeando en la cara a todos los que se hallaban allí.

-¡Gajeel! ¿Qué demonios haces? –Levy le gritaba desde arriba.

-¿A ti que te parece? ¡No voy a permitir que nadie te ponga las manos encima!

Entonces Gajeel agarró de la cintura a Levy, se la puso en uno de los hombros como a un saco, y salió corriendo de allí, en dirección a donde estaban los demás.

-¡Gajeel! ¡Qué tengo que estar con el resto de participantes!- gritaba toda roja, intentando darse la vuelta.

-¡Ni de coña te dejo ahí sola!

-¡Pero si estoy con Juvia!

Pero no la hacía caso. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, la dejó sentada en una de las sillas, rodeada por Mira y Kana.

-Me da a mí que te tendré que empezar a mirar con otros ojos… -soltó Kana, mientras miraba de arriba a abajo a Levy. Al oír esto, Gajeel la agarró de nuevo, y la sentó entre Mira y Lily.

-Un buen baile… la verdad es que me has dejado impresionada- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Evergreen estaba detrás de ellos, con Freed y Biscklow como guardaespaldas- Aun así, lo mío ha sido más… llamativo- espetó, mientras daba un empujoncito al puente de sus gafas.

-Pero no tenías que haber hecho eso… te ha visto todo el mundo… -Elfman aparecía en ése momento, resoplando y enfadado- ¿Y por qué has salido corriendo de ése modo? ¡Deberías darme las gracias por haberte rescatado!

-Tienes razón… -y dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla. A Elfman se le puso la cara rojísima y le empezaba a salir humo de las orejas.

Todos se quedaron un poco confusos, salvo Gajeel y Levy.

- _¿No decía que lo quería mantener en secreto?-_ susurró Levy a Gajeel.

 _-Eso dijo… como haya cambiado de opinión, estamos jodidos…_

-Atención por favoooor~ -la voz del maestro Bob se oía desde el escenario, y todo el mundo le prestaba atención- ¡Ha llegado el momento de decidir quién será el ganador!

Mientras la gente seguía animando, Bob volvió a pedir silencio.

-Vamos a hacer una pausa de unos quince minutos mientras el jurado y yo decidimos quien será… ¡el ganador de ésta edición del "Pegasus Dansu"!

-Siempre y cuando gane Juvia o Levy, no tenemos problemas- dijo Lissana.

-Eso ya lo veremos- soltó Evergreen cruzando los brazos.

-Tenemos el doble de oportunidad, por si no sabes contar- le dijo Kana desafiante a Evergreen.

-Pero lo mío tiene más mérito en todo.

-Sí… en ser más guarr* -decía Kana, sin llegar a terminar la frase por el golpe que le dio Evergreen en la cara. Ambas empezaron a forcejear, mientras Mira sujetaba a Kana y Elfman a Evergreen.

-Van a ser los quince minutos más largos de mi vida… -suspiró Levy, mientras detrás de ella seguían peleando.


	5. Chapter 5

Personajes originales: de **Hiro Mashima**

 _ **SPOILER**_ *Historia inspirada tras el manga 443, paralela a la original*

* * *

Todo era nervios entre los asistentes. Quedaban nada menos que dos minutos para conocer al ganador o ganadora. Kana y Evergreen estaban situadas a varias sillas entre sí, y se miraban cada dos por tres con odio. Lissana y Mira las hablaban de otros temas para intentar olvidar su anterior altercado.

-Lily, como sigas así, vas a terminar con las reservas de kiwi de Blue Pegasus –le espetó Gajeel, mientras Lily se zampaba su décimo segundo trozo de pastel.

-Lo siento… es que estoy muy nervioso y el kiwi es lo único que me tranquiliza… aparte de luchar, claro; pero como no puedo hacer eso, pues como kiwi… -Lily cerraba sus ojillos avergonzado mientras se metía el tenedor a la boca.

-Pues a mí me sucede lo contrario… no puedo comer nada. Tengo un nudo en el estómago… - dijo Levy mientras se palpaba el abdomen.

-No te preocupes enana… ocurra lo que ocurra, para mí has sido la mejor de todos –susurró Gajeel.

Ambos se miraron embelesados y ruborizados, detalle que notó Lily, que les miraba una y otra vez. Frunció el ceño mientras sonreía. _Está claro que no se puede ocultar lo evidente._

De repente la gente empezaba a aplaudir hacia el escenario a la vez que se iban encendiendo los focos para iluminar al maestro de Blue Pegasus y a sus respectivos miembros que hicieron de jurado.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS UNA VEZ MÁS! ¡Llegamos a la recta final del "Pegasus Dansu Matsuri" con nuestro concurso estrella "Pegasus Dansu"! -el público gritaba emocionada- ¡Y ahora demos un fortísimo aplauso a todos nuestros concursantes, al jurado y a todos aquellos que han hecho posible ésta gran fiesta!

Todo el mundo se puso en pie mientras aplaudían y silbaban por todas partes. El jurado, desde el escenario, saludaba con la mano, o en el caso de Ichiya y de sus chicos, hacían el gesto de cruzar las manos.

-¡Y debemos dar una noticia de última hora: en vista del gran talento que han demostrado nuestros queridos participantes, debemos anunciar que por vez primera, en el "Pegasus Dansu" habrá un segundo premio que consistirá en tres días y tres noches en nuestra pequeña isla _Paradise_ , con todo lleno de lujos y los gastos pagados!

-¡Mierda! ¡Tenía que haber participado! –gritó desesperada Kana mientras golpeaba su botella vacía sobre la mesa.

Cuando todo el mundo empezaba a calmarse tras la noticia, uno de los del jurado, entregó a Bob un sobre con el supuesto segundo ganador. Pusieron de fondo música de tambores para darle emoción.

-¡Y el segundo premio que tenemos el honor de ofrecer es para…

La tensión era más que evidente, y todo el mundo contuvo la respiración. Hasta que el maestro Bob gritó:

-¡LEVY MCGARDEN!

-¡SÍIIII! – Gajeel gritaba victorioso, mientras que Levy se había quedado petrificada con las manos en la boca.

-¡Levyyyy! ¡El segundo premio! ¡Felicidades! –le gritaba Kana mientras la zarandeaba bruscamente para despertarla del shock. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail la dieron la enhorabuena, hasta que Gajeel la cogió en brazos y la llevó corriendo al escenario, intentando evitar que el resto del público pudiera ni siquiera felicitarla al pasar.

-¡Y aquí tenemos a la ganadora del segundo premio! –Bob la obsequió con un ramo de flores y un pequeño trofeo con el símbolo de Blue Pegasus. Gajeel situado detrás de ella, cruzó los brazos sonriente. Parecía su guardaespaldas –Y ahora unas palabras de la ganadora.

Levy tragó saliva y se acercó al micrófono que le pusieron delante. No tenía nada preparado para decir, así que improvisó.

-¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! No me lo esperaba para nada, todavía estoy que no me lo creo… -sonreía tímidamente, mientras varios fotógrafos hacían su trabajo entre las primeras filas bajo el escenario- Si no hubiese sido por Gajeel… -decía, mientras se giraba para mirarle- No me hubiese atrevido a participar…

-Levy…

-¡Con mayor razón entonces! Podéis ir ambos a _Paradise_ y disfrutarlo. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para la feliz pareja! –gritó Bob hacía los espectadores mientras le ofrecía a Gajeel otro sobre pequeño en donde estaban las invitaciones para las zonas VIP de la isla _Paradise_.

-¡¿Pa-pareja?! –tanto Levy como Gajeel se quedaron rojos, mientras que un montón de flashazos les cegaban la visión. Todo el mundo les gritaba y aplaudían.

-¡Éste es el poder del amor, meeeeen~ -Ichiya hizo su gesto, mientras se ponía delante de ambos. Aprovecharon para bajar lo antes posible del escenario mientras Levy se tapaba la cara disimuladamente con el ramo.

Después de varios minutos, en donde varias personas se quisieron hacer fotos con Levy, y que un periodista les hizo varias preguntas, a cada cual, más personal; por fin pudieron llegar a las mesas donde estaban los demás.

-¿Desde cuándo vosotros dos…? –empezó a preguntar Mira, que enseguida fue interrumpida por Evergreen.

-¡Da igual que hayas conseguido el segundo premio! ¡El importante es el primero, y será mío! –parecía bastante ofendida.

-Evergreen, relájate –le dijo Freed tranquilamente, mientras bebía una taza de té.

-En cualquier caso… ¿vosotros estáis… juntos? -preguntó tímidamente Lissana.

Gajeel y Levy intercambiaron una mirada, que enseguida desviaron avergonzados. Eso les bastó a los demás para intercambiarse una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¡Y AHORA ANUNCIAREMOS AL GANADOR O GANADORA DEL PRIMER PREMIO! –voceó Bob entusiasmado. Todos dirigieron su atención al escenario.

El jurado entregaba un segundo sobre al maestro Bob, que éste aceptó con toda la rigurosidad que pudo.

-¡Y el primer premio, el ganador o la ganadora del _"Pegasus Dansu"_ de éste año es para…

Otra vez se escuchaban tambores, mientras que el gentío aguardaba impaciente el veredicto final.

-¡JUVIA LOXAR!

-¡SÍIIIIIIIIIII! –los miembros de Fairy Tail y la inmensa mayoría del público, gritaban como locos.

-¡NOOOO! –Evergreen fue la única que gritó a contracorriente. Se dejó caer en una silla y se tapó la cara con las manos, en plan derrota. Elfman se alejó de los demás, para acercase a ella. La puso su enorme mano encima de su cabeza mientras la decía:

-No te preocupes Evergreen… me tienes a mí.

Evergreen levantó sus ojos vidriosos, y sin pensarlo, se puso en pie para abrazarle. Ella, en comparación con Elfman, parecía una muñeca. Mira y Lissana les miraron tiernamente.

Mientras tanto Juvia, que estaba en ése momento en las primeras filas entre los demás participantes, fue arrastrada por una oleada de gente que la querían felicitar en persona, hacerla fotos o hacerse fotos con ella, y de pronto comenzó a agobiarse.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Juvia?

Juvia buscó la voz de aquellas palabras. Y vio a Dawid ofrecerla una mano, que ésta aceptó sin pensarlo. La condujo al escenario, evitando que la molestasen por más tiempo.

Bob la entregó un gran ramo de flores, junto con un trofeo dorado y un cheque gigante donde figuraban los 1.800.000 jewels. Sonreía hacia las cámaras y al igual que Levy, dijo algunas palabras de agradecimiento. Dawid no se apartó de ella en ningún momento. El maestro Bob cogió el micrófono para decir a todos que se concluiría la fiesta con un baile, que como era tradición, debía abrir el ganador del _"Pegasus Dansu"_ ; y al saberlo Juvia, se quedó un tanto descolocada.

-¿¡Juvia tiene que bailar de nuevo!? –se dijo a sí misma al bajar del escenario.

-Sola no, conmigo- Dawid se apresuró a seguirla- Juvia… -decía, mientras se inclinaba y la cogía de una mano delicadamente- … ¿Quieres darme el placer de bailar conmigo ésta noche?

Juvia se había quedado en blanco, sin saber qué responder. Pero como todo el mundo estaba mirando, no quería hacerle pasar vergüenza a Dawid ni parecer ella una bruja. Así que aceptó, para alegría de Dawid. No la soltó de la mano, y la llevaba hacía un terreno plano, en donde había mesas con bebida y luces de colores que iluminaban el lugar. Empezaba a sonar una canción lenta. Dawid le puso las manos de Juvia alrededor de su cuello, mientras que él, la sujetaba de la cintura. Todos los habían seguido y ahora los contemplaban, formando un gran círculo con ellos en el centro. Juvia no había dicho nada desde que le afirmó que bailaría con él.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Siento como si estuviese engañando a Gray-sama! Pero se le parece tanto… ¿es acaso tan malo que Juvia sueñe despierta?_

Cuando terminó la primera canción, pronto todo el mundo se animaba para salir en pareja y bailar. Elfman, como hombre que es, sacó a bailar a Evergreen. Ya no estaba llorando como antes, sino que sonreía, olvidando su derrota. Un hombre bastante apuesto, invitó a bailar a Mira, que aceptó encantada; mientras que Lissana la veía alejarse, y enseguida notó que estaba sola.

-Te noto triste- dijo desde abajo Lily- Si quieres bailamos.

-¿En serio?

-En serio- Lily se había transformado para ser más alto que Lissana y poder bailar debidamente- Así tú no estás sola y yo dejo de comer pastel… que a éste paso…

-Jaja ¡me parece bien! –dijo sonriendo.

Cada vez que Levy era invitada a bailar por un chico, Gajeel aparecía por detrás y les mataba con la mirada. Al poco, Gajeel carraspeó y Levy, le miraba; pero enseguida Gajeel miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿Te vas a decidir o no? –Levy empezaba a enfadarse.

Gajeel la miraba, pero seguía sin decirla nada.

-Es que… no sé por dónde empezar…

-Yo te diré cómo- Levy, decidida, se le acercó y puso una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra mano se la estrechó entre la suya, y la mano libre la puso en su amplio pecho. Levy era bastante bajita en comparación con Gajeel, así que al principio la costaba llevarle. Finalmente Gajeel tomó las riendas y mandaba sobre sus pasos. Enseguida sólo escuchaban la música. No había nadie a su alrededor. Solo ellos dos. O así lo creían. Rara vez pestañeaban. No dejaban de mirarse, sonriendo. Incluso Levy, embobada, puso su cabeza en el pecho de Gajeel. Notaba los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Fue una de las noches más mágicas de su vida.

 _Al día siguiente_

Apenas habían podido dormir cuando cogieron el barco rumbo a la isla _Paradise_. Por lo que les contó Dawid la otra noche, era una pequeña isla paradisíaca, en donde iban alguna vez los miembros de Blue Pegasus para relajarse. Había algunas casitas por los alrededores, en donde vivían los empleados que durante el verano trabajaban en el único y pequeño edificio principal que era donde residían los magos. Sólo constaba de tres plantas, pero tenía todo lo suficiente para considerarlo otro pequeño hotel de su propiedad. Pero lo principal de aquella isla, eran sus blancas playas y la pequeña selva que tenía. Gajeel le preguntó a Dawid si había animales salvajes, con lo que le respondió que lo único salvaje que había eran jabalíes.

Durante el trayecto, Gajeel estaba medio colgando por estribor por culpa de las náuseas. Levy no se separada de su lado, y le animaba diciéndole que ya quedaba poco para llegar. Media hora más tarde, pisaban la orilla para júbilo de Gajeel.

-¡No hay nada como tierra firme!- dijo, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, como si nada.

Cuando Levy fue a decirle algo, apareció corriendo un hombre uniformado. Les dio la bienvenida al hotel y les llevó sus pertenencias, aunque apenas habían llevado equipaje. Había pocos empleados: dos cocineros, tres asistentas y el hombre que les recibió. Éste les dijo que también había un chico encargado de la zona de baile y de la bebida.

Les mostraron su habitación, era amplia y típica japonesa, con su tatami, puertas correderas y con una amplia mesa baja en el centro. En la otra habitación, había una cama enorme y un pequeño baño al fondo del lado derecho. Encima de la cama, tenían varios yukatas y unos zori para cada uno. Se retiró, diciéndoles que la comida se serviría a las 14:00 en el salón principal.

Al encontrarse solos en un dormitorio, Levy se puso rojísima y enseguida fue a por su equipaje, que estaba en la puerta, junto con la de Gajeel.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dar un baño? –dijo para romper el hielo.

-Me parece buena idea.

Levy fue corriendo al baño para ponerse el bikini. Todavía no podía creerse que fuese a pasar tres días y tres noches con Gajeel. Y con tan poca gente en la isla, podrían en cualquier circunstancia estar solos.

 _Tranquila Levy. Sabes que tarde o temprano pasaría esto…_

Al salir del aseo, vio que Gajeel ya tenía puesto su traje de baño. Al verla, cogió la bolsa donde llevaban las toallas y la crema y sin casi mirarla, se encaminó a la puerta. Levy le seguía detrás. No dijeron ninguna palabra hasta llegar a la playa. Era como si estuviesen solos en el mundo. La arena no quemaba y el agua estaba casi cristalina.

-Normal que se llame _Paradise_ \- dijeron ambos a la vez. Se miraron y volvieron a girar la cabeza. Se acercaron un poco más al agua y dejaron sus pertenencias en el suelo. Levy se sentó en su toalla y empezó a untarse de crema solar por los brazos, piernas, cara… pero a la espalda no llegaba. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, le dijo a Gajeel con un hilito de voz:

-¿Me puedes echar crema por la espalda?

Gajeel, que también se estaba poniendo crema, levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse con el bote frente a sus narices. Se puso de rodillas en la toalla de Levy, mientras la echaba crema por los hombros. Levy se sonrojaba cada vez más, pero el remate fue cuando notó que Gajeel la desabrochaba la parte de atrás.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-¿Cómo quieres que te eche bien la crema con esto en medio? –decía mientras le expandía toda la crema por la espalda. Notaba la suavidad de su piel bajo la yema de los dedos.

Al terminar, le hizo el mismo gesto a Levy para que le echara la crema por su espalda. Levy tardó un poco más, ya que la espalda de Gajeel era casi como dos veces ella. Cuando iba a ponerse en pie, se resbaló y se apoyó con todo su cuerpo en la espalda de Gajeel. Aun que fue brevemente, Gajeel notó de nuevo los pechos de Levy. Ella se disculpó mientras se ponía de nuevo de rodillas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Gajeel se dio la vuelta, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Llevaba todo el día conteniéndose en hacerlo, pero ya no pudo más. Del peso, cayeron hacia atrás, y Levy no podía moverse a pesar de estar arriba. Gajeel enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos azulados de Levy, mientras empujaba la cabeza hacia él. Levy gemía por la presión que la hacía Gajeel, pero no la importaba. El mundo entero la daba igual. No podía dejar de beber de sus labios, después de tanto tiempo deseando hacerlo. Pronto notaban que estaban demasiado excitados y Levy se notaba húmeda. Así que se separó poco a poco, mientras cogía aire, al igual que Gajeel.

-Éste… no es el lugar… apropiado- dijo Levy sin aire.

-Si el cielo estuviera lleno de estrellas, seguro que te lo parecería- la soltó, con aquella sonrisa pícara que tanto la gustaba.

-Puede ser… -y volvió a besarlo, pero con dulzura. Se besaron varias veces, con delicadeza; notando sus alientos, sus corazones que latían rápido y sus entrepiernas que se buscaban sin éxito.

-Ésta noche, te haré el amor con ternura… y por la mañana… -Gajeel la susurraba al oído- te haré sentir mujer como nunca antes lo habías sentido.


	6. Chapter 6

Personajes originales: de **Hiro Mashima**

 _ **SPOILER**_ *Historia inspirada tras el manga 443, paralela a la original*

* * *

Gajeel se separaba lentamente del oído de Levy tras decirla aquella confesión. Ella por su parte, se había quedado petrificada y sonrosada hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Para romper el hielo, Gajeel la agarró de una mano y la obligó a levantarse de la toalla.

-Vamos a darnos un baño.

-Va-vale…

Levy se iba metiendo poco a poco en el agua mientras notaba cómo las olas la hundían en la arena. Pero Gajeel prefería ir corriendo y saltando las olas que podía, hasta acabar metiéndose de cabeza. Al salir a la superficie, vio que a Levy le llegaba el agua por los muslos, todavía. Así que fue a buscarla. Levy veía de lejos la sonrisa perversa y los ojos brillantes de Gajeel. Se temía lo peor. Intentó huir mientras gritaba, pero él fue más rápido, y la cogió en brazos.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo!- gritaba Levy mientras pataleaba desesperadamente.

-Gihi.

Se adentraron en el agua hasta que una ola los hundió al fondo. Cuando asomaron las cabezas, Levy estaba roja a rabiar.

-¡El agua está helada y por poco me ahogo! ¡Te voy a matar!- le gritaba, a la vez que se acercaba a él.

-Si es a polvos, no me importa… -Gajeel la cogió un brazo y la arrastró a su lado.

-Eres un cerdo… - no podía mirarle a la cara, a pesar de estar muy de cerca a la suya.

-Bueno, puede que en unas horas, poco te importe- y la besó.

Estuvieron varias horas jugando en el agua, entre ahogadillas y buceos, hasta acabar cansados. Después pasaron un buen rato secando sus cuerpos al Sol, hasta que llegó la hora de la comida. Se dieron una merecida ducha para quitarse el agua salada y la arena de sus cuerpos; y tras vestirse, bajaron al comedor. Les fueron sirviendo manjares uno detrás de otro. Gajeel comía a montones, caso contrario de Levy, que comía cosas ligeras. Hablaron de su pasado, de aquello que nunca habían podido decirse antes, resumieron sus vidas de antes de conocerse. Durante horas no hicieron otra cosa que charlar animadamente sin saber hacia dónde ir; hasta que finalmente llegaron a la playa, en donde les esperaba el chico encargado de las bebidas.

-¡Buenas tardes-noches parejita! ¡Me llamo Kaoru y estoy aquí para servirles las mejores bebidas del mundo! ¡Soy un experto! –dijo animadamente mientras mostrada algunas fotografías de cócteles en la pared del chiringuito.

-No lo dudo… ¿qué lleva éste? –preguntó Gajeel señalando la fotografía de un gran vaso oscuro.

-Ése tiene ron añejo con cola.

-¿Y no tienes algo más fuerte? –sugirió Gajeel.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –dijo animadamente sin notar la entonación de desafío en la voz de Gajeel- ¡Puedo ofreceros una gran variedad de chupitos de todo tipo! ¡Aquí tenéis las cartas!

-Mmmm… tomaré éste- soltó el mago de hierro mientras señalaba uno de la lista.

-¿Y qué quiere decir eso de "flameado"? –preguntaba Levy mientras observaba la carta en la parte que ponía "Chupitos".

-¡Ahora lo verá!- Kaoru se puso rápidamente a la faena y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, puso un vaso pequeño pero grueso con varias capas de bebidas. Y cuando parecía que ya había terminado, le prendió fuego para sorpresa de Gajeel y de Levy.

-¡Increíble! –expresaron a la vez.

-¡Recuerda soplar antes de beber! –sugirió el camarero con una sonrisa.

En tres segundos, Gajeel se lo bebió de un trago. Parecía que le había sentado mal, hasta que pidió otro.

-¿Y la señorita que querrá? –le preguntó a la peliazul.

-No sé… puede que éste. Me hace gracia el nombre.

-¡Más gracia le hará cuando lo pruebe! –Kaoru les dio la espalda mientras preparaba los chupitos.

-¿¡Qué ha querido decir con eso!? –dijo alarmada Levy, pero Gajeel la consoló riéndose.

Enseguida lo supo. A pesar de tener un dulce olor, al beberlo, Levy casi se atragantó porque resultaba más fuerte de lo previsto. Desde entonces, Kaoru la servía sólo bebidas muy dulces y con pocas dosis de alcohol. Charlaron los tres durante varias horas, e incluso al enterarse de que ambos eran magos de Fairy Tail, Kaoru no pudo evitar pedirles una foto con él, ya que era un gran admirador del gremio desde que ganaron los Juegos Mágicos. Les invitó a unos ositos de gominola con vodka (un poco fuertes para gusto de Levy), pero ya que era una invitación, no podía rechazarlo.

Comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío, pero Levy que estaba algo borracha, no lo notaba en absoluto. Incluso se intentó quitar algunas prendas (cosa que Gajeel evitó) y por ello le preguntó a Kaoru si tendría algo para abrigarla. El camarero tenía varias mantas en la parte de atrás del chiringuito que les prestó de buen gusto.

-¡A veces cuando alguno de Blue Pegasus bebe más de lo debido y se queda dormido en la barra, les arropo como a un bebé para que no cojan frío! –dijo orgulloso.

-Veo que estás en todo… ¡Buen chico! –le dijo mientras se levantaba del taburete y cogía de la cintura a Levy.

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO IRME TODAVÍA! ¡KAORU! ¡PONME DOS DE LOS ÚLTIMOS DE ANTES! ¡LOS ROJOS! –gritaba mientras intentaba soltarse de los brazos de Gajeel.

-Tú no vas a beber más.

-Jajajajaja ¡porque tú lo digas! –dijo riéndose a la cara del mago.

-Exactamente. Lo que yo diga –y sin previo aviso, la cogió en volandas y se la puso en uno de los hombros como si se tratase de un saco. Con el brazo libre, cogió el resto de las mantas.

-¡Otra vez no! ¡SUÉLTAME GAJEEL!

-Jijiji ¡Pasadlo muy bien! –dijo Kaoru agitando la mano, mientras veía alejarse a los dos magos.

Gajeel caminó hasta unas grandes rocas que había al lado del mar, por suerte la marea estaba baja en ése momento. Dejó a Levy en la arena blanda, mientras colocaba las mantas a modo de toalla.

-Aaaayy…. Menos mal que me has parado, ahora no me encuentro muy bien… -confesó Levy.

-De nada… -la tiró una de las mantas a la cabeza- Si quieres damos un paseo para que se te pase.

Levy, que estaba hecha un ovillo con la manta, levantó la mirada con carita de pena.

-Por favoooor~

-Eres de lo que no hay… -la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y sin soltarla de la cintura, comenzaron a pasear por la playa, a ras del agua. Levy se disculpaba por lo ocurrido, aunque a Gajeel le divirtió bastante verla tan animada. Pero no pudo evitar reprenderla cuando intentó quitarse la ropa.

-Debo admitir que aquello fue un lapsus por mi parte…

-¿No me digas? No lo había notado… -sonó muy irónicamente.

-¡No te burles! Como si tú no hubieses cometido fallos alguna vez…

-La verdad es que no.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué me dices del baile tras ganar el concurso? Tuve que sacarte a bailar a rastras…

-¡Qué exagerada! Lo que pasa es que no me atrevía… no es lo mismo.

Levy se había quedado callada, mirando al suelo, mientras seguía caminando. Habían llegado a las rocas donde habían dejado el resto de las mantas. Gajeel quería cambiar de tema.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

-Estoy mejor, pero ni me nombres la comida… -puso las manos delante de su boca, como si fuese a vomitar de un momento a otro.

-Vale vale, lo he pillado. Entonces… si estás algo mejor… ¿te gustaría bailar?

-¿Cómo? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? Y… ¿sin música?

-¿Para qué necesitamos la música teniendo el sonido del mar de fondo?

A Levy la pilló por sorpresa y tuvo que admitir que era bastante romántico aquello. Así que no se negó. Se colocaron igual que cuando bailaron en el salón. Gajeel lo hacía bastante bien, y hacía girar delicadamente a Levy de vez en cuando.

-¿Sabes que es la tercera vez que bailamos así? La primera vez fue cuando bailamos todos los del gremio para practicar. Creo recordar que me dijiste que no me pedirías bailar y aun así, bailaste conmigo cuando viste que Droy y Jet me lo pidieron –dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde eso…

-Sí… es verdad…

Se detuvieron. Gajeel cogió la barbilla de Levy para que lo mirase a los ojos. No le salían las palabras, sólo sabía que su pulsación se aceleraba. Notaba que Levy se ponía roja, pero tampoco apartaba su mirada de la de él. Gajeel se agachó levemente para besarla.

-Levy… no fui lo suficientemente valiente para sacarte a bailar, ni para decirte lo que sentía… pero, seré valiente para hacer esto… -la volvió a besar; con delicadeza, pero a la vez con pasión. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la había tumbado sobre las mantas y él se había puesto encima. Levy no dijo nada. Tal vez no quería romper la magia del momento. Tal vez no supiese qué decir. Tal vez estaba muerta de miedo por lo que iba a pasar. Fuera lo que fuera, no dejaba de mirar los ojos de Gajeel, ni le soltaba del cuello. Pronto se dejaron llevar, igual que aquella mañana en la playa. No les preocupaba nada ni nadie. Gajeel le quitaba suavemente la ropa, hasta dejarla en ropa interior. Ella empezaba a darle besos por el cuello, y quería llegar a más, por lo que de un tirón le quitó la parte de arriba. Notar el torso desnudo de Gajeel encima de ella la volvía loca. A los pocos minutos, ambos estaban desnudos y con una de las mantas encima para taparse. El mago de hierro probaba todo el cuerpo de Levy de arriba abajo. Lamía con ímpetu sus pechos redondos, haciéndola gemir cada vez más y más, hasta que llegó a su azul secreto. Eso la hizo perder la cabeza. Agarraba con fuerza el pelo de Gajeel, intentando no hacerle daño, pero no sabía lo que hacía. Cuando éste notó a Levy preparada, la miró a los ojos sin pestañear mientras la introducía su miembro despacio. Ella gritó por el dolor y por la impresión de notar a Gajeel en su interior. Poco a poco, se fueron moviendo al mismo ritmo. Gajeel no paraba de besarla ni de enredar su lengua con la de Levy. Quería que disfrutara lo máximo posible ya que era la primera vez de los dos. No sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría, pero tenía que hacerlo hasta notar que Levy estuviera satisfecha. Con todos estos pensamientos en la cabeza, Gajeel se movía despacio, mientras notaba las pequeñas manos de Levy apretándole las nalgas. Ella aguantaba el ritmo lento, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, ella misma aceleraba las embestidas. Gajeel notaba la fogosidad de Levy, y se dejó llevar por su instinto. Alcanzaron el clímax desenfrenadamente. Levy dio un grito de éxtasis mientras que Gajeel gruñó como un animal salvaje. Agotados y sin fuerzas, se quedaron largo rato dormidos mientras se abrazaban.

Al rato, Gajeel estaba despejado. Respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Vio que Levy estaba arropada en su pecho, profundamente dormida. Le daba pena tener que despertarla. Así que la puso su ropa como pudo, la enrolló con una de las mantas, y sin despertarla, la cogió en brazos mientras se dirigía al hotel.

Se abrieron las puertas y el encargado le preguntó a Gajeel si preparaban la cena, pero le contestó que no. En cambio, le dijo que preparasen un buen desayuno para el día siguiente. El encargado les deseó buenas noches (con una sonrisa en la cara al ver a Levy tan profundamente dormida). Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Gajeel la colocó con cuidado en la cama, la quitó todas las prendas de encima y la tapó con las sábanas. Mientras tanto, aprovechó para darse una buena ducha. Al salir, se metió en la cama desnudo junto a Levy, y se la quedó mirando largo rato. No pudo evitar quitarla un mechón de pelo que la tapaba la cara. Y con una sonrisa en la boca, Gajeel cerró los ojos para dormir profundamente feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

Personajes originales: de **Hiro Mashima**

 _ **SPOILER**_ *Historia inspirada tras el manga 443, paralela a la original*

* * *

Todo era silencio. Las puertas estaban cerradas, al igual que las ventanas. Ni un soplo de aire fresco corría en la habitación en donde dormían plácidamente los dos magos de Fairy Tail. Pero el cambio de temperatura que variaba en la habitación, hizo que el armario se dilatase, produciendo un leve ruido, lo suficiente para despertar a Gajeel. Tenía un brazo encima de la frente y estaba situado boca arriba. Al darse la vuelta para cambiar de postura, vio un bulto a su lado. Era Levy tumbada de costado con la cabeza mirando en su dirección. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y una expresión de bienestar reflejada en los labios. Tuvo el instinto de abrazarla y besarla, pero hizo algo diferente. Tanteó con su mano izquierda la entrepierna de Levy, y la empezó a tocar suavemente. Levy cambiaba de gestos pero seguía dormida.

 _-Tal vez piensa que está soñando… -_ pensó Gajeel.

Sin darse cuenta, Levy había abierto las piernas instintivamente al seguir notando los dedos de Gajeel en ella. Y empezó a gemir. Gajeel no esperaba que ella reaccionase así, y él mismo empezó a excitarse ante tal escena. Entonces se lamió los labios y se metió debajo de las sábanas en busca del sexo azulado. La agarró los muslos y la trajo hacia él, colocando su boca en el mojado clítoris para empezar a saborearla más incluso que la noche anterior. Levy se movía incontroladamente en la cama, hasta que al final se despertó, notando a Gajeel entre sus piernas.

-¡Gajeel! ¿¡Qué hac…- pero no terminó la frase. No la salían las palabras, sólo sonidos de su garganta.

Cuando Gajeel levantó la cabeza para mirar a la cara de Levy, estaba muy roja, debido más al calor que a otra cosa. Ya no sentía ninguna vergüenza. Así que se sentó en la cama y agarró del cuello a Gajeel para arrastrarlo hacia ella y a su boca. Se besaron como nunca antes, sin dejar de enrollar sus lenguas y sin dejar de provocar sonidos al coger aire. Gajeel la mordisqueaba por el cuello y los hombros a la vez que la penetraba de golpe. Levy gritó sólo una vez. De forma descontrolada, se movía dentro de ella deprisa, mientras Levy se agarraba como podía a su ancha cintura. Tanto ellos como la cama, hacían mucho ruido; pero en vista de que eran los únicos en el hotel, no les importaba en absoluto. De vez en cuando se miraban a los ojos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, los tenían cerrados. Cuando Gajeel estiró los brazos para que Levy pudiera moverse mejor, ella aprovechó para lamerle el musculado torso. Enseguida le cogió del cuello para que bajase de nuevo a su cara y poderle besar. Levy apartaba el pelo oscuro de un lateral de la cabeza, hasta ver asomar una de las orejas y empezó a besarla y lamerla. Esto hizo que Gajeel se excitase de sobremanera y empezara a embestirla salvajemente. Los gemidos de Levy en su oído era el elixir del orgasmo, y a los pocos segundos se corrió dentro, a la vez que Levy le arañaba la espalda por la excitación del final.

Durante unos segundos no dijeron nada, sólo tomaron aliento. Finalmente, Gajeel levantó la cabeza para mirar una vez más aquellos hermosos ojos marrones.

-Te lo prometí… siempre cumplo con mi palabra –dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces lo tomaré muy en cuenta a partir de ahora… -susurró a duras penas.

Gajeel se puso al lado de Levy y la abrazó cariñosamente.

 _Una hora después_

Eran las 11:30 cuando bajaron a desayunar. Por una vez, Levy comió copiosamente y en grandes cantidades. Gajeel engulló el doble de lo que solía comer. El personal de servicio les miraban sorprendidos y se preguntaron por qué no cenarían la otra noche si tanta hambre iban a pasar al día siguiente. Pero nadie hizo preguntas.

El resto del día se dedicaron a investigar la isla. Se adentraron en la selva y encontraron una gran diversidad de pájaros de todos los colores y tamaños, alguna que otra serpiente inofensiva, insectos de toda clase, pero ni rastro de ningún jabalí. Eso Levy lo agradecía, pero a Gajeel se le había metido en la cabeza el cazar uno para que lo asasen a la hora de comer. Mientras él buscaba jabalíes, Levy se dedicaba a escribir en su libreta toda la información que podía sobre la vegetación y los animales, añadiéndole bocetos con descripciones concretas.

-¿Sabes de qué me estoy acordando ahora? –dijo Levy mientras escribía en su libreta, sentada en las raíces de un árbol- A el examen de la Clase S cuando estuvimos en la isla Tenrou. Recuerdo que me enfadé contigo porque estabas más pendiente de pelear contra los demás en vez de ayudarme y hacerme caso… -levantó la vista de la libreta y no veía a Gajeel por ninguna parte. Frunció el ceño- Exactamente como ahora mismo…

Cuando empezaba a molestarla el hecho de que Gajeel desapareciese sin más, oyó un ruido seco y apareció por detrás, asustándola.

-¡Claro que estoy pendiente de ti! También recuerda que te dije que no te separases de mi lado- dijo Gajeel situándose delante de Levy.

-¡Pero si el que se ha separado has sid…- replicaba Levy. Pero Gajeel fue rápido y la cogió de la cara para besarla.

-Tienes razón… pero ha sido sólo un momento- dijo al separarse de sus labios.

-Pero… ¿has oído lo que te decía?

-¿En serio que me preguntas eso? Tengo muy buen oído para tu información y puedo oírte a varios metros de distancia de donde esté… y claro que recuerdo el examen. Últimamente te da por querer recordarlo todo.

-Es que… no quiero olvidar ni un solo día desde que nos conocimos… -Levy se sonrojó levemente. Gajeel se quedó mirándola seriamente, con los brazos en jarras. Pero no pudo contenerse.

\- … ¡Eres tan mona! –soltó Gajeel mientras abrazaba a Levy.

-¿¡Qué aca-acabas de decir!? ¡No es propio de ti decir cosas como ésas!

-Lo sé. Pero supongo que el amor hace cambiarle a uno… -dijo con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de abrazarla.

Permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que se pusieron en marcha para continuar con la expedición. Finalmente Gajeel encontró a su deseado jabalí, aunque le costó cogerle ya que era una criatura muy rápida. Una vez con su trofeo al hombro, retrocedieron para salir de la selva gracias a un mapa que tenía Levy.

Al llegar al hotel, Gajeel preguntó por el cocinero, y le condujeron a las cocinas. Allí depositó bruscamente el jabalí en una de las mesas (para sorpresa de ambos cocineros) y les indicó cómo quería que se lo cocinasen. Ambos asintieron, y se pusieron a ello.

Tras la comilona, subieron a la habitación para dormir un poco. Entre lo poco que durmieron la noche anterior, la excursión de aquella mañana, más la comida pesada; les entró somnolencia. Durmieron plácidamente durante el resto de la tarde.

Al despertar, era la hora de la cena. Pero volvieron a no presentarse. Ya desayunarían al día siguiente. Ambos magos estaban demasiado acaramelados como para preocuparse por la comida. Entre besos y abrazos, acabaron por desnudarse de nuevo, y ésta vez, Levy llevaba la iniciativa. Bajó hasta la entrepierna de Gajeel y lo lamió en profundidad, haciendo que éste emitiese gruñidos suaves. Al ver que ya estaba muy duro, se puso encima y lo introdujo dentro de ella. Empezó a moverse poco a poco y suavemente. Gajeel la agarraba de las nalgas mientras la movía de arriba abajo despacio. De vez en cuando, Levy se tumbada encima de Gajeel para besarlo y acariciarle el pelo, mientras él notaba sus pechos acariciando su torso. Permanecieron así durante veinte minutos, hasta que empezaron a acelerar el ritmo. De súbito, Gajeel se incorporó en la cama, se dio la vuelta cogiendo a Levy de la cintura mientras la ponía a cuatro patas y la volvió a penetrar. El ritmo fue tan rápido como aquella mañana, y la embestía una y otra vez provocando que Levy gritase y gimiera sonoramente. Hasta tal punto que apretaba su boca contra la almohada para que no se la oyese tanto. Y de repente, notaba cómo Gajeel se corría dentro de ella a la vez que la apretaba con sus dedos en las caderas. Levy se separó de la almohada para poder respirar mejor y se tumbó en uno de los laterales de la cama, exhausta. Gajeel la imitó. Permanecieron breves momentos separados, cada uno con su espacio vital; hasta que Gajeel abrazó por detrás a Levy. Durmieron el resto de la noche.

Por la mañana, bajaron más temprano que nunca a desayunar; y les pilló por sorpresa a los encargados ya que no tenían apenas nada preparado, pero Levy y Gajeel no tenían ninguna prisa. Una vez les empezaron a servir, comieron abundantemente y Levy tomó dos cafés para despejarse.

-Creo que deberíamos cenar ésta noche… por una vez… -dijo Levy mientras sonreía.

-Depende de lo que sea más urgente –soltó Gajeel, mientras se metía una tostada entera a la boca.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Gajeel no la contestó, pero se dedicó a observarla con picardía.

Subieron a la habitación y se cambiaron de ropa para ir a la playa. Al volver a bajar, les preguntaron si podrían prepararles comida para llevar. Les prepararon dos bentos con gran variedad de comidas y salsas. Gajeel y Levy pasaron la mayor parte del día entre la toalla y el mar. También llevaron una bolsa con algo de ropa ligera para no tener que volver al hotel hasta la noche. Fueron al chiringuito de la playa para ver a Kaoru y tomar más de sus extraños chupitos. Se divirtieron mucho contándose anécdotas, y Levy se reía muchísimo con las caras de embodado que ponía Kaoru al escuchar las batallas que relataba Gajeel con todo lujo de detalles.

Cuando empezó a refrescar y anochecer, se despidieron de Kaoru y se dirigieron al hotel.

-Siento como si se terminasen unas vacaciones- dijo Gajeel con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba las estrellas.

-Yo siento lo mismo… pero todo al final acaba- Levy miraba al suelo bastante apenada.

-Lo nuestro nunca –dijo Gajeel a la vez que cogía una de las manos de Levy mientras la sonreía.

Levy le miraba sorprendida por la facilidad que él había tenido últimamente en demostrar sus sentimientos. Realmente había cambiado y se había vuelto sincero y cariñoso con ella, cosa que no podía haberse imaginado nunca. Estaba muy feliz. Le asintió complacida.

Al llegar a la habitación, fueron ordenándola un poco, guardando en las maletas lo que ya no les iba hacer falta.

-Me voy a dar una ducha… ¿te apuntas? –sugirió Gajeel.

-Bu-bueno… vale… si insistes…

Cuando ya estuvieron listos, bajaron a cenar. Les sirvieron pollo frito, diferentes tipos de sushi, vegetales y un montón de fruta fresca. Gajeel pidió que le guardasen varios kiwis en una caja.

-¿Para Lily? –preguntó Levy.

-Para Lily –confirmó Gajeel.

Al terminar, dieron un paseo por los alrededores del hotel cogidos de la mano, mientras contemplaban el cielo estrellado y despejado. Al día siguiente muy temprano, aparecería el mismo barco que los llevó a la isla hace tres días y tres noches. Gajeel se mareaba sólo de pensarlo.


End file.
